Caught by Suprise
by bornunderabadsign
Summary: One night Emily shows up at Becker's asking for his help. Becker wants nothing more than for her to be happy, but sometimes what you want and what you need are not necessarily the same thing. I dare all Jecker fans to live dangerously and read this.
1. Call Me Becker

_(Spoiler Alert for Season 4)_

_Authors Note:__ Why am I doing this? Because no one else has, inspired by the last appearance of Becker in 4.7, where he tries to save Emily.. I'm not sure if people are ready for this *apprehensive look* be gentile with me. _

_Thanks again for my brothers help with the soundtrack list (located in my profile), I hope you like this chapter. _

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

The last person, and I am not joking about this, the _last_ person I expected to show up on my doorstep was Emily.

I had been shot twice by an EMD and was given leave of my duties from the ARC for two weeks. It was around 6:00 p.m – pouring outside when there was a soft knock at the door, my first instinct was to think that it was Abby or Jess – they both had been very keen on making sure that I was doing alright.

I opened the door – I couldn't help but let out an unmanly gasp in surprise when I saw Emily Merchant standing before me getting soaked, I stared at her stupidly for a moment, she cleared her throat.

"May I come in out of the rain solider?" She asked politely, shaking myself I stepped aside letting her into my entry, where she stood awkwardly.

"Excuse me let me get you a towel, and please call me Becker." I said hurrying to the wet room. I came back with a towel and she started drying off her long hair.

"I'm sorry to start off this way but didn't go back to your time period?" I had to ask the obvious question, she blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"I did…but as I said before, I don't belong in that time." She explained, I was inclined to agree with her – I hadn't really spent much time with her one on one but she certainly acted like a modern women.

She stood there awkwardly her clothes that so wet a towel wouldn't do much to help her.

'_You can be such an idiot at times Becker'_ I chastised myself.

"I'll get you some dry clothes…and we can talk in the living room." I all but ran upstairs, looking though my stuff the only thing that I could find that would even work was a red and black plaid button up shirt and a pair of white boxers. Telling myself they would have to do I went back downstairs handing them to her – pointing her to the bathroom, after a moment she handed her wet clothes to me through the door.

I took her clothes into the washroom hanging them up to dry – I went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. When the tea was done I brought two cups into the living room setting them down on the table.

Emily was an attractive woman, any warm blooded straight male would have to agree, seeing the wearing my clothes made me a bit squeamish.

She was looking at my expansive bookshelf, it was filled with the classics and many other philosophy and biography books. She turned and smiled at me, not hiding her astonishment.

"You choice of reading material surprises me solider." She commented sitting down on the couch. I sat next to her at a distance, giving her a smile.

"I'll try not to be insulted by that comment, and again, it's Becker, Emily why are you not at Matt's – you should be there not here?" It was a logical question, her and Matt had gotten close, honestly it should be his doorstep that she showed up on, and not mine.

It was only after I said it did I realized my tone was unintentionally harsher than it needed to be. Her change in demeanor was instantaneous …

"Your right, I should be with him and not in the house of a man who's first thought of me was that I might be infection, hostile, psychotic, and I should be locked up." She responded, her repeating the words that I said felt like a slap in the face.

Shockingly her voice wasn't mean when she said this – it was sad. I didn't respond and waited for her to make the next move or comment. I met her dark brown eyes, taking her tea she took a sip.

"Matt had other…priorities beside me." She explained, that didn't make sense.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind it if…" I tried only to be cut off by her.

"Trust me, he doesn't want me around... he told me I had to depart from this time." She explained, her voice breaking slightly at the end. I stared at her, shocked at what I was hearing.

"He told you to leave?" I stated rhetorically, understandably I was more than a little confused, this is because Matt had played it off like he wanted Emily to stay but she had said she wanted to return to her husband.

Why did he lie about that? I looked back at Emily, now seeing just how exhausted she looked.

"Emily, you can take my bed upstairs, I'll sleep on the couch, you're welcome to stay here until you get on your feet." I offered, she gave me a weary smile.

"Thank you solider, I'll won't stay long however."

"Again, its Becker." I said softly, we stood up and wordlessly I took her to my room, and she turned in the doorway to face me.

"In this time they say there are no honorable men left, women who say this haven't met you, good night solider." She said softly shutting the door before I could tell her to call me Becker…again.

I stood there, feeling complimented, letting out a sigh I went back downstairs laying back on the couch there were two things that occupied my mind.

First, what was there that I could do to help Emily take up permanent residence in the modern world? Second, what was Matt hiding? I fell into a restless sleep.

The next thing I was consciously aware of was someone singing, her voice was a soft soprano. "Tell him to find me an acre of land, Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme, between the salt water and the sea strand, Then he'll be a true love of mine… you alright." My eyes cleared to see Emily sitting on the couch next to me – holding a damp cloth to my forehead – I realized then that I was drenched in sweat – but her very presence was calming.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"You were having a nightmare – crying out for someone named Sarah." She said softly, I ran my hand across my face, I really was drenched in sweat.

"Are you feeling any better Becker?" She asked worried.

"Yeah…" I said then smiled at her. "Hey, you called me Becker."

_To be Continued…_


	2. Crazy Idea

**[ARC]**

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

This morning had been one of the most awkward that I have had in a long time, and that's saying something, I had told Emily that she was free to go where pleased, and gave her a rough estimate as to when I would be home later today.

As odd as this sounds I was almost happy at the prospect of having someone waiting for me when I got home – it's because of this I thought about getting a cat but hadn't gotten around to it yet.

This morning when I was talking to her I had realized that I cared about Emily even thought I really didn't know her, not as well as Matt did, but I knew that I wanted to help her with whatever troubles she was having.

I had called a friend of mine from Sandhurst, Jesse, a soldier who decided to get involved with studying the law than becoming a military captain – I had told him a lie, basically I explained Emily's situation but leaving out the whole being from another period in time bit. James said he would look into it and that I should stop by later in the day.

I was in the main room going over mission reports for the weeks prior when Matt walked in – for reasons that I have yet to figure out I pointedly ignored his entrance.

"Morning Becker." Matt said, not seeming to notice my avoidance of him.

"Morning Matt." I replied, turning my attention back to what I was doing. Looking up I saw Matt talking to Jess at the ADD – an uncharacteristic surge of anger started to build up in me.

I was mad because I now knew that he had lied to me, sometimes it isn't the big lies that worry me – it's the little ones. With big lies you can see the intention of the persons lie clear as day. The problem with the little lies is that most of the time they are unnecessary – it's the small cracks in the foundations that can make the whole building unstable.

What was Matt hiding? One thing I knew for certain now was that he was an idiot – he had a wonderful women like Emily, strong, smart, beautiful and apparently completely in love with him – and he actually let that go.

I haven't been so lucky in my life to have found love like that.

"You alright Becker?" Abby asked from my left, the question startled me as I turned to face her.

"I'm fine Abby." I replied, a bit too fast and defensive. Abby looked me over in the way that she did sometimes when she knew I was lying.

"Sure, you'll tell me when you're ready." She sighed her voice matter of fact. Smiling I shook my head at her going back to what I was doing.

**[Jesse's Office - Evening] **

"Are you sure that this is the only way?" I questioned, it was so unreal what he was telling me.

"Yes Becker – it will make her a citizen, but it would have to go on for at least a year." He confirmed.

I shook my head looking down...this would be an interesting idea to explain to Emily.

**[Becker's Flat - Night] **

I came home later than I thought I would, walking in the door I made my way to the living room, Emily was sitting there reading one of my books.

"Hello..so..Becker." She greeted, I smiled at her taking off my jacket. I stood there trying to figure out a way to explain this to Emily that would be easiest and less awkward for the both of us.

"Emily, I think I found a way to help integrate you into this time with a minimal of mishaps – depending on how you look at it." I relayed, she looked up at me curious but wary, I sat down next to her, a little bit cautious of her reaction to the idea.

Taking a deep breath I told her straight. "In order for this to work, I would have to…uh…take you as my wife, for at least a year."

_To be continued…_


	3. Wedding Bands

_Authors Note:__ Thank you for reading and reviewing, now we get to see her reaction to the proposal. _

**[ARC]**

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

As far as what I expected for a reaction normally it would have been shock or even a 'no-way-in-hell' sort of deal.

She adverted her eyes blushing – and biting her lip softly, "And you would agree to this solider?" She asked timidly.

'_Great, now she is back to calling me soldier.' _I thought bitterly.

"Of course I will." I responded.

"Will I be expected to perform the usual wifely duties?" She asked, her voice soft and her blush deepening. At first I didn't know what she meant by 'wifely duties'– when I finally figured it out it was my turn to blush.

"No, it wouldn't be like that – it would just be…uh…on paper." I explained a little bit unsure of myself.

'_Not unless you want to perform…stop it Becker.'_ I chastened my own thoughts.

She stood up pacing around the room, ringing her hands ever so slightly. I decided I had to tell her everything.

"We would have to make it believable, that's means having a wedding ceremony with witnesses – going on a honey moon, ect."

"Can…I have a moment to think it over Becker?" She asked, I gave her a nod. She grabbed her own jacket walking out of my flat. Sighing I went upstairs and took a hot shower.

A few hours later I was in my living room, reading a book with a glass of red wine not really able to focus on my book, when I heard the door softly open and close.

"Emily." I called out, she walked into the room, smiling slightly as me, before I had a chance to get up she sat beside me.

"If you would agree to this, then I will…marry you." She replied blushing.

A surge of joy rushed thought me, and I had no idea why.

"When will the ceremony take place?" She asked timidly. I thought for a moment, I had to talk to Connor and Abby tomorrow, pick up the wedding bands. Before Emily had come I had already planned to take a short vacation to Cape Malabata in Morocco.

I turned to face her, not able to hide the excitement from my voice. "In two days from now, I will have to talk to Connor and Abby about being witnesses – Abby could help you find a dress…" I stopped because he was looking down at the floor.

"Are we going to tell Matt." She questioned, looking really unsure of herself.

"I don't think we should...at least not right away." She nodded in agreement looking up at me, her beautiful face shocked me. I realized that I really was going to be marrying this women…even if it was just to help her, and that made feel like some silly overly excited schoolboy.

'_God Matt you are such an idiot for letting her go.' _ I thought, not for the first time in as many days.

"Would you like me to make you something to eat?" I said picking up my wine glass going into the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you." She said…I took a sip of my whine when she asked. "Solider shall I address you as 'My Lord', after we are married?" The question startled me so bad I choked on my wine, as I tried not to laugh at her question.

"Uhhh, no – maybe we should go over some things during dinner." I subjected hiding my smile from her.

**[Coffee shop just outside of the ARC – The Next Day]**

**-Connor's Point Of View-**

"Are you out of your fucking mind Mate?" I asked at the coffee shop Becker had taken us to for lunch – and then proceeded to inform us he had been hiding Emily at his place for the past few days and then he has decided to marry her.

"Does Matt know?" Abby asked.

"No, and I already explained why I am reluctant to tell him." Becker said with exasperation.

"You forgot to add that if he finds out you are planning on marrying her – he might actually kill you." Abby added, Becker scoffed.

"I'd like to see him try…so will you be witnesses." Becker asked, Abby and I exchanged glances a silent conversation passing between us.

Abby smiled standing up. "Alright, tonight I'll work with Emily on picking out her wedding dress…Connor." She barked, I turned my head to look at her as she gave me a teasing smile. "Please, take Becker out on one last stag night." Becker smiled blushing at my request.

"Come on we should get back to the ARC…" Becker suggested only to be stopped by Abby.

"Can I see the rings?" She asked, Becker rolled his eyes taking out the two ring boxes that were in his pocket opening them.

**[A link to a Picture of the Rings is in My Profile Under The Section For this Fiction]**

"I'm a bit surprised at your good taste." Abby teased.

**[Evening- A Local Bar]**

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

I was getting smashed with Connor, mostly to try and ease my nerves about the whole 'false' wedding. "So, are you like…together with Emily mate?" Connor asked in a sort of drunk slur.

"No…ha, but I do wish I was." I admitted, the alcohol making me much less guarded and more honest

"Who knows mate…" Connor slapped me hard on the back, causing me to spill my drink. "…maybe it will turn into something more."

I thought about that… is such a thing possible. I didn't think so, she was way to in love with Matt, and anyone could see that.

**[Bridal Shop]**

**-Abby's Point Of View-**

We had gone thought 20 dresses and I think we have found 'the one' it was very complimenting to her figure and it was simply gorgeous.

**[A link to A Picture of the wedding dress is in My Profile Under The Section For this Fiction]**

"You look amazing." I said looking in the mirror, she was eyeing the dress with a half smile, and then turning her head to me she asked seriously.

"Do you think Becker will like it?"

It wasn't so much the question that startled me; it was the way her voice and tone were. There are some things that a woman just knows about other women.

"You…like him don't you?" I inquired, she turned beet red.

"The Captain is a noble and honorable man, I admire for the sacrifice he is making to help me." She replied, totally avoiding my question.

I gave her a speculative grin, not ready to let it go. "Alright, he is all those things, but are you attracted to him – physically."

Emily's practically turned purple as she turned away from me saying "He is a very nicely put together man if that's what you mean."

Abby giggled under her hand.

_To be continued… _


	4. A Love in Question

_Authors Note: __Thank you all so much for reading and giving me feedback, I'm glad some of you are liking this pairing, I'm quite fond of it. _

**-Abby's Point Of View-**

Emily and I were in a empty room at the church getting ready, she had her dress on and I was making sure the back was straight and doing some last minute touch ups. It was then that I noticed she looked slightly distressed.

"What is it?" I asked gently she stiffed then let out a sigh, seeming to relax a little.

"I just worry about what he is expecting of me, being his wife?" Her voice was worried.

I wasn't sure what she meant by that. "I'm not sure he is really expecting anything of you, this marriage is his idea after all." I reassured, I looked at her expression in the mirror – she was holding back something, taking a gander I asked…

"That's not really what is bothering you is it Emily." I pressed she turned to face me.

"I remember the marriage of your friend Jenny Lewis, I often wonder if I will ever get the opportunity to marry for love." She blurted out.

Before I could even stop myself, or even really think about the absurdity of the question, I blurted out as well. "You're not in love with Becker?"

The moment I looked at her expression I knew one thing… it may not have been all that absurd of question after all.

"Emily, do you…" I started to ask.

"No, I hardly know him." She snapped abruptly turning away from me.

'_I call bullshit'_ I thought to myself but didn't press her any further on the subject.

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

_**[There is a link to a picture of the inside of the church that I pictured this at in my profile]**_

Connor and I stood at the back of the main meeting hall waiting for Abby, Emily and the priest. I kept fiddling with my tie nervously. I still couldn't believe that I was doing this – regardless of the fact that I had suggested it in the first place.

"Do you have the rings Connor?" I asked anxiously, Connor gave me a tolerant look.

"What kind of best man would I be if I didn't have the rings?" Connor asked back giving me a huge grin.

"So your leaving tonight on your honeymoon, where too exactly again?" Connor baited.

"It's just a trip Connor, not a honeymoon." I snapped earning another smirk from Connor.

"Sure it is mate, so where too?" She asked again.

I let out a sigh. "Morocco."

"Classy." He replied. I looked around the church apprehensively; I wondered just how I was going to pull this off for a whole year. I realized this morning that I cared a lot about Emily, and that I felt a tremendous amount of guilt for my first misconceptions about her character, and I was determined to make it up to her.

Because Becker was so distracted by his own personal feelings he failed to look closely around the entire room – like his years of military training taught him. If he had he would have noticed up on the second floor seats that gave someone a full view of the room, lounging in a chair watching the whole proceedings with an unreadable but frightening expression on his face – half hidden in the shadows sat Matt Anderson.


	5. Written Vows

_Authors Note: __Thank you all so much for reading and giving me feedback, I'm glad some of you are liking this pairing, It's quickly becoming one of my favorite parings. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. _

_The song that is played during their wedding is in my profile under this story section. _

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

There are so few things in this world that shock me…seeing Emily in her wedding dress is one of the few things that had I didn't' even notice her until the song The Mummer's Dance –picked out by Abby- started playing and she walked down the aisle. The music matched Emily perfectly and I suddenly felt like I was dreaming.

I was speechless as she came to stand before me, there was a slight color to her cheeks, she had little to no makeup, and that made her look all the more amazing. The music was turned down low now.

"Hilary Becker…the rings." The priest had to prompt because I just kept staring at her in wonder.

"Oh right." I mumbled, Connor with a goofy grin on his face handed me the rings before joining Abby in the seats, I put Emily's on…a perfect fit. She put mine on – her hands were shaking slightly, I covered smaller hands with mine, her eyes looked up into my own and my heart noticeably felt lighter when I saw her visibly relax at my touch and her hands stop shaking.

"May I ask you to recite your written vows now Hilary." The priest prompted, taking a deep breath I spoke what I had written and memorized.

"I Hilary affirm my love to you Emily as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together."

Emily's eyes winded and the blush on her cheek deepened as she looked down biting her lip in a very unintentionally provocative way. I was use to seeing Emily strong and sure of herself, this was a whole new side of her - it made me nervous.

"Emily…" The priest encouraged, she gazed back up at me I could see her straighten up.

"Hilary, I take you to be my husband from this time onward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to be your faithful wife, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond; a commitment made in love, kept in faith, and eternally made new." Now it was my turn to blush.

The priest continued. "If there is anyone here who thinks these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." At that moment I could have sworn that I heard someone start to say something – but stop, I must be hearing things.

"By the power invested in me…I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Emily and I looked at each other with hesitation, she wasn't moving so I made the first move, leaning in I kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss was chaste and innocent, I pulled back looking at her – something shifted behind her eyes – an unspoken conversation passed between us, a granting of permission per say.

Wrapping my arms around her waist I pulled her full against my body, she offered no resistance. Bringing my mouth down to hers I kissed her deep and serious this time. After a moment I felt her lips part slightly, I let out a contented sigh as she let me slip my tongue in – god she tasted good, and having her so close against me felt oddly natural. After what could have been minutes or hours for all I knew we pulled apart, both of us blushed we adverted our gaze to where Connor and Abby were now standing. Abby looked like she was trying not to giggle, Connor was staring at us in unashamed openmouthed amazement.

I cleared my throat; turning to Emily she wasn't meeting my gaze. "Uh, we have a flight to catch." I reminded.

"Right, yes." Emily said without saying anything more she grabbed my hand and we both walked down the aisle where Connor and Abby were acting as witnesses.

I gave Connor a slight hug thanking him for all that he has done the past few days, I looked over to the side and saw Emily give Abby the bridal bouquet and kiss her on the cheek. I reached over and grabbed her hand again pulling her along with me as we started to walk to front door of the church; I was more than ready now for this vacation to Morocco.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. White

_Authors Note: __Thank you all so much for reading and giving me feedback, I'm happy some of you are liking this pairing, It's quickly becoming one of my favorite parings. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, and thank you again for reading. _

**-Matt's Point Of View-**

I watched as Becker pulled Emily – the only women I had allowed myself to grow close too into a deeper more passionate kiss. The very sight of them set a rage in my stomach that burned deeply. Try as hard as I could to keep my eyes on them – I had to look away – the pain was too great.

'_Curse my father, and curse this bloody mission.'_ I thought bitterly for the umpteenth time in as many days. I tried my best to control my breathing that was starting to pick up pace.

Sometimes Becker's self sacrificing and noble gestures were enough to make me ill. Becker didn't even like Emily all that much, at least not as far as I could tell. Somehow I had always gotten the distinct impression Becker really didn't approve of her pretense in this 'time'.

Not that I blame her for not coming to me or anything, I had basically rejected her. But Becker? Why on earth would she go to him of all people? I mean come on…it's Becker.

Irrational jealousy took over as I watched as Becker and Emily talked to Abby and Connor, then quickly they both left the church – a frustrated tear fell down my cheek and I quickly brushed it away.

I wasn't going to stand for this, I had no idea what I was going to do – but Becker had crossed a line in our friendship – and mission to save the world or not I wasn't going to give Emily up this easily.

"Enjoy your vacation Becker." I snarled under my breath as I sat up and made my way out of the church.

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

I was lounging in a pool recliner chair, letting the sun give some color to my chest and legs as I read. Emily came walking over wearing a dressing gown with her hair down. As she sat down on the side of me I couldn't help but notice her give my body a once over – a very slow onceover.

"Are you alright Emily?" I asked, needing to distract myself before I got too turned on my her seemingly casual interest in my body.

"I am well Hilary." She replied smiling genuinely, during the long flight Emily and I got into many various discussions – one of them being my first name. Normally I didn't want people to know it…but coming from her I was surprised I didn't mind it as much. Emily looked at the cool and clean water of the pool longingly.

"Again, is something wrong Emily?" I asked more keenly, sensing her hesitation as she wrapped the dressing gown closer around her.

"I think Abigail was attempting humor when she picked out my 'swimming suit." She grumbled.

I let out a deep chuckle thinking how the modest bathing suit Abby picked out for her would seem shockingly reveling.

"I'm sure it's not that bad Emily, you know, I never took you for one who lack bravery." I baited, I looked up and gave Emily what I hoped was a disarming smile. She scowled at me as she stood up, untied and shrugged off her dressing gown. My jaw dropped…literally. Emily was standing there in a white string bikini, showing more of her skin than I had ever hoped of seeing.

Emily proceeded to give me a way too sexy over the shoulder look as she made her way to the edge of the pool – with slow care she eased herself into the water. She started to swim away as I gawked at her like a moron, finally some common sense came to me, and setting my book down on the table I got up and dived into the pool right after her.


	7. Coherent Thoughts

_Authors Note:__ Thank you all again for reading and reviewing this 'unconventional' pair, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. _

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

I broke the surface of the water right in front of her and whipped the water off my face and shook my head to get even more excess water off. When I looked at her she gave me a caring smile, for a while we said nothing.

"Your bathing suit makes you look even more stunning Emily." I confessed gently.

Color flushed her cheeks as she looked down biting her lip at my compliment. "Thank you." She responded.

A sudden wave of shyness washing over me caused me to keep quiet and Emily didn't feel the silence but she did look back up. I watched with growing curiosity as she looked over my shoulders and chest.

"Haven't you ever seen a man's bare chest before?" I teased, more because I was feeling anxious than anything. It wasn't until the comment left my mouth that I remembered the era Emily had come from – and how my comment made me sound like a right asshole.

Cutting off my intended apology Emily answered. "I never got to see my husbands, and I did see Matt's once…it's just…yours in different." She murmured.

"Different how?" I questioned genuinely curious as to what the answer would be.

Tilting her head slightly to the side Emily moved forward and closed most of the space between us, my breath hitched and heat washed over me as she brought her slender hand placing it on my right peck, then moved it up to my shoulder and ran her finger tips lightly down my arm.

"You're stronger, more masculine…" She squeaked.

Pure desire coursed through my blood stream, I knew kissing her would be inappropriate and too forward, but I had to touch her. Closing even more of the gap between us I advanced on her. She didn't move back but only let out a started gasp of surprise as I wrapped my hands around her hips bringing her body full against mine.

I let our cheeks touch as I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, even with all the chemicals in the water I could still smell Emily scent, a smell that I had come to love. Though my mind was foggy at the moment I did notice that she didn't seem to know quite where to put her hands at first.

Now it was my turn to let out a startled gasp that I tried without success to stop as she, with sudden boldness, ran her hands slowly up the sides of my back then wrapping her arms around me, one across my shoulder blades and the other at the base of my skull pulling us even closer. I let myself get drawn into the hug.

I can't say who moved first, it seemed to happen almost naturally like the ebb and flow of water, the next thing I was aware of we were kissing. It was a serious kiss, after a while I ran my tongue over her lips and when she opened her mouth to mine I practically growled my approval, she tasted wonderful. In a few split seconds all coherent thoughts fled my brain.

_To Be Continued… _


End file.
